Feeling The Truth
by Aveoni
Summary: AU. Story in "A Sirius Home" universe. If you haven't read that this won't make any sense. Draco and Sesylia talk after the battle, about them, about him and about her. It will contain DISCIPLINARY NON SEXUAL SPANKING between boyfriend and girlfriend. If that offends you then please do myself and yours a favor and don't read! For the rest, enjoy the story and R&R!


**A Sirius Home Universe One Shot- Scene between Draco and Sesylia that follows the events of the battle.**

**Summary: Draco and Sesylia talk after the battle, about them, about him and about her. It will contain DISCIPLINARY NON SEXUAL SPANKING between boyfriend and girlfriend. If that offends you then please do myself and yours a favor and don't read! For the rest, enjoy the story and R&R!**

**Warnings: Disciplinary, non sexual spanking between boyfriend and girlfriend.**

**~Feeling the truth~**

He could see nothing else, just her face. Her face, looking at him with moist eyes and a smile that lit the entire Great Hall. With four large strides he had her in his arms in an embrace so tight that he knew she should have trouble breathing. They stayed like that for quite a while. People were walking and yelling around them. Patients were taken care of and parents looked for their children. Remus was checking all over Tonks making sure she was safe and every now and then caressed her slightly rounded belly. Severus was searching along with the rest of the professors for the wounded Death-Eaters and transferred them to a corner in the Great Hall were aurors were already waiting to arrest them.

He turned his sight back to her. "I thought I'd lose you… I almost did… Merlin, I almost did!" he whispered to her kissing the top of her head and trying hard not to let his tears fall.

"I thought I'd lose you too…" she whispered and tightened her grip on him.

"Yes, but _you_ were supposed to be safe and secure! Merlin, Sesylia, have you the slightest idea how stupidly you acted?" he said having trouble to keep his temper in check anymore, as the tension of this horrid and at the same time triumphant day overwhelmed him.

"But, I could not just stay in there while all those I cared for, fought out here! I know how to protect myself! I was trained to!" Sesylia objected slightly annoyed.

"You were also trained to accept and obey orders during battle without questioning them, Sesylia!" Draco answered seriously.

Sesylia looked at him incredulously. "I cannot believe that you are making a scene because I came in the battle, while I'm not even harmed!"

"You are not harmed because several members of the order risked their own safety in order to protect you, when you came into the battle! Have you any idea what your arrival caused to the strategy that was followed? Not to mention how Harry along with me, Eric and Allan lost total focus of what was happening around us and only rushed to make sure you were safe!" Draco answered her with low yet hard voice.

Sesylia looked down at his words. She knew he was right and that she had been stupid but could not take anything back now. She was just grateful none was harmed because of her. "I am sorry. You're right. I shouldn't but I did and I cannot take my actions back now!" she told him with low voice.

Draco put a gentle finger under her chin and made her look at him in the eyes, "I know you can't. But you risked your life today, Sessy. I can understand your agony when you were locked away in there, but I cannot understand how you thought the possibility of getting hurt during the battle was a better case. I cannot let you disregard your safety like this. You're far too valuable for me…" he told her making her eyes mist with tears of regret once again. Then he slowly got up along with Sesylia. "You'd better go to your godfather now and your brother, while I check on Severus. As soon as Harry wakes up and the feast is closing to an end, I want to see you. We'll have a further discussion about this then, ok? And of course about my situation too. You did not have the time to comprehend everything yet. 'K?"

Sesylia looked at him smiling slightly. " 'K… Draco?", she then asked making him smile slightly at the use of his real name. "I really do love you. And that is not going to change. No matter what the past held, today we crashed it. And we built something new. For all of us. I want you at my side…"

Draco smiled at her and his heart kicked with happiness with her words. He slowly kissed her, a kiss deep and loving that left them both breathless. "I love you too. We have a lot to talk about. Go now, my love," he told her sweetly and with a great deal of difficulty made it to let her slide away from him towards her godfather's open arms. He turned around to search for his godfather too. And to his great pleasure he was heading towards him with open arms as well. Draco did not hesitate a minute to burry himself inside them.

* * *

They were sitting at the usual spot by the lake, the two of them. The music from the castle was still loud and the yells and laughter could be heard from where they sat. Draco looked at his girl expectantly. "How do you feel now, that you know all the truth?" he asked her worriedly. He had just told her everything. About his past, about being a deatheater, about wanting to kill Dumbledore, about the hatred he was obliged to hold against her family for all this time, about the freedom of self-expression this brief disguise gave him. He told her about the fact that his parents would go to Azkaban like any other alive deatheater would and he would live with Snape.

And she was still there. Not running away from him. No. She sat there caressing his hair as his head rested on her thighs and her big shinny eyes never left his own.

"I feel even more in love with you, than I did before," she answered finally and gently tucked a strand of blonde hair behind his left ear. He had returned to his real appearance that same night, when everyone learnt the truth. And to his sincere surprise, none hated him for it. He was for all of them, the same person as Evan was. Like the past never existed before that day.

Draco smiled at her and looked up at the sky. The first signs of dawn rose lazily as the last stars were flickering in the horizon. "Draco?" Sesylia asked softly. When he looked at her she seemed uneasy. He looked at her questioningly. "Are you still mad about the battle?" she asked carefully.

Draco sighed at that. "No, Sessy, I am not angry. I almost pass out every time I recall the moment you burst into the Great Hall, but I am not angry anymore." he told her truthfully. "But I still believe you should be punished for this," he added after a brief pause. He had thought about telling her or not how he felt all night long and decided that he would be honest with everything. He really loved this girl, this blooming woman and she deserved nothing from the truth.

Sesylia did not answer immediately. And then with a blush so deep he had never seen on her before, she asked him in a voice low and slightly trembling, "Would you mind punishing me, then?"

Draco looked at her stunned. He had not expected that. When he got her in his arms after the battle ended, he had half the mind to find an empty room and spank her back to her senses then and there but after better thought of it he decided he wouldn't. Ses had not given him such authority over her and he would never force something on her without her consent. And there she was now asking him to punish her. "Sesylia, what are you asking me?" he asked her carefully.

"I want you to punish me. I know Sirius won't. Not after the death of Voldemort. He will probably tell me off in the next days, but I know him. He will want to begin anew, letting everything behind us. Plus I feel really guilty and bad about it. And after the talk you gave me in the school, I cannot help but feel like, it's kind of right for you to do it. I am yours after all…" she answered almost in one breath.

I am yours. Three little words that made Draco melt with love. How in Merlin's name, was he blessed with this wonderful creature? He contemplated her words and though he felt quite weird about it he couldn't help but agree with his girlfriend's logic one hundred percent. He felt he had to do it. He felt that as her boyfriend he should discipline her about this, especially, If her godfather wouldn't. "Are you sure about this?" he finally asked locking eyes with her.

"Yes.", she whispered.

"Alright.", he said and stood up. "Let's get this over with then, now that we have the privacy to do so. Stand up, love," he instructed. Sesylia's eyes widened as reality hit her but did as she was told. This was what she had asked for after all. She stood in front of Draco shifting her weight from foot to foot. Draco took her hand and led her to the big tree underneath which they were sitting a few seconds ago. "Hug the trunk, Sesylia, and bend over."

The girl obliged gingerly and adopted the position feeling her stomach filling with angry butterflies.

Draco stood behind her and placed a hand on her belly moving her slightly so that her butt was higher and more exposed. He looked at her for a couple of seconds and decided he would not remove her clothing. This would happen under different circumstances and probably not for quite a while yet. She was wearing tight sweat pants which, he was sure, would not protect her all that much after all. He slowly raised his right hand as his left secured her waist against his torso. As he brought his hand down he was surprised by the feeling. It was after all the first time he ever spanked anyone; he did not let that fuzz him though. Sesylia yelped with the smack so he chose to keep the strength he had packed behind that first smack for the first part of her punishment. He smacked and smacked again following the pattern that Severus usually used on him. After the third round on her bottom she was obviously having trouble staying still or remaining silent. Her feet kicked slightly with every swat, but Draco only swatted harder bringing to his mind the reason she was being punished. Again and again he spanked her until she was openly crying.

"Why am I spanking you, Sesylia?" he asked, while keeping the smacks coming, in a voice so authorative, that startled even himself.

"For endangering myself and others!" Sesylia sobbed. She felt so vulnerable but also so safe. She also realized that though she had been excited a few days back by his scolding, this spanking, this real punishment didn't excite her at all.

"How?", Draco insisted and made the swats slightly harder.

"By not following the orders we were given!" the girl answered through her tears. "Draco, please! I am sorry!"

Draco's resolve cracked a little at that but only for a split second. Then her image running through the crossing hexes came to his mind and the swats continued full force.

"I will not allow you risk your life so foolishly, Sesylia," he said and targeted his smacks mainly on her sit-spots now.

"I won't, ever again! Please! I am sorry!"

"We're almost done, love," he told her gently sympathizing one hundred percent with her pain. He had been there more than enough himself after all. After another dozen smacks to each sit spot he finally stopped. Sesylia slowly rose and threw herself immediately to his arms as he rocked and soothed her and telling her how much he loved her.

"I love you too…" she whispered after a couple of minutes.

Draco looked at her nervously. "Even after this?"

"Especially after this," she answered. "It hurt like hell and I still feel that my butt is on fire, but I loved that you did it. That you are crazy enough for me to actually do it… That's what kind of man I want beside me, Draco. One who loves me enough and has the guts to take care of me in every way. Even if it means punishing me, when necessary," she looked at him worriedly. "I'm not a freak for wanting that, am I?"

"Of course not, my love! You are the most wonderful woman in this universe, that's what you are…" he answered her fondly. "How about, I escort you to your room and tuck you in?" he asked then.

"Tuck me in? I am not a baby, Draco Malfoy!" she answered pretending to be offended.

Draco just chuckled as he slowly began to stroll towards the tower, "No, but you are a brat, Sesylia Potter. No come. I want to kiss my girl goodnight!"

And holding hands they walked in the sweet morning twilight.


End file.
